1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of outdoor lounge chairs, and more particularly to an outdoor lounge chair that tracks the direction of the sun.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,588; 4,140,128; 4,441,:220; 4,597,119; 4,856,520; and 5,211,172, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse outdoor lounge chairs and suntanning devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical sun tracking lounge chair.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved sun tracking lounge chair and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.